


sickeningly sweet

by hanayagay



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hell yeah!!!, just 2 bros cuddling on the couch cuz theyre gay, possibly OOC idk, rated T bcs banri has colorful vocabulary, so much fluff. really.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanayagay/pseuds/hanayagay
Summary: They fell silent. It was the comfortable kind, though, filled with the sounds of Juza's soft breathing and the occasional hum Banri let out. He usually wasn't the type to get his frustrations out with such mundane activities, but–Exceptions could be made, he supposed. Plus, it was undeniably working, so he couldn't complain.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	sickeningly sweet

**Author's Note:**

> wow this was so self indulgent!!!! i was sad last night & writing this made me feel better .. then i realized i havent posted a fic in a while so i though fuck it, ill release whatever this is into the world.
> 
> sorry if its ooc or bad, i havent written anything that wasnt wlw in............ over a year LOL

It was after a long, uneventful, painfully  _ tedious  _ day of school when Banri swung the door to room 104, dumping his bag on the ground unceremoniously before making a beeline for the couch. Really, all he wanted to do at the moment was pull up one of his games and grind in the current event—he had to stay ahead of Itaru, after all—but a passing thought made him pause before he even sat down.

The sound of papers turning signalled the presence of his roommate, which brought on a whole other slew of ideas on how to unwind for a bit. Mobages could distract him, sure, but nothing was more interesting to him than getting a rise out of Juza.

Whether the man was doing homework or memorizing lines, he didn't care all that much. Leaning on the couch, Banri finally spoke up, turning in the direction of Juza's bed.

"Oi, Juza. Come over here."

An odd request, yeah, but certainly not the weirdest thing Banri has asked of him. Well, more like  _ ordered,  _ because it wasn't much of a question nor an offer.

The sound of papers shuffling halted, so Banri knew he was listening. Good. A beat passed before his response came, tone of voice a bit puzzled. "...Why?"

"'Cuz I said so, that's why. Just get your ass on the couch with me before I drag you over."

Juza made a sound that he considered an agreement, so Banri pulled out his phone and checked the event tiers while he waited for his roommate to climb out of bed. Good, he was still a few tens of thousands points higher than Itaru—ah, the perks of not having a dayjob. Keeping his rank up in class was easy, but he supposed things were stricter in a job setting when you are quite literally being paid to work. Man, how boring. He sure didn't envy Itaru.

Watching Banri with narrowed eyes, Juza finally sat himself down on the couch, tossing his papers onto the table. So he was memorizing lines after all… They had a play coming up, so it made sense. Though Banri hadn't quite started that process yet.

"It's about time. I think I aged ten years just waitin' for ya." 

"Can it," was Juza's only response, giving Banri a  _ look. _ The  _ what the hell are you up to this time  _ kind of look—which, admittedly, Banri had seen quite a lot in his lifetime. So, to spare his partner the wrinkles he'd get from glaring so much, Banri shrugged his jacket off and tossed it on the ground before joining him on the couch.

Not in a normal kind of way, obviously, because that simply wasn't his style. Instead, he haphazardly tossed himself on the couch, knowing Juza wouldn't let him totally fall off. The guy was too nice for his own good, really. 

By the time Banri got himself comfortable, he was laid across Juza's lap, looking up and curling his lips into a smug grin at the latter's expression. His face was red— _ cute,  _ was Banri's first thought. How gay of him.

Secondly, his hands were held in the air for a moment as if he had no clue what to do with them. His inexperience with this kind of affection was kind of funny, really, but Banri didn't drag him for it. At least, not this time. After all, Juza was fully capable of shoving him onto the ground. 

So the brunette simply stretched, arching his back briefly and shuffling a bit to get comfortable. By the time he found the perfect position, Juza seemed to have made up his mind; one hand placed itself on Banri's hip, hesitant yet soft, and oddly secure, while the other found a place on his head, gently carding through light brown locks of hair. It was… embarrassingly soothing, but he decided to keep that thought to himself.

"Bad day at school?" Juza asked, and Banri shrugged to the best of his ability. It was hard, deciding on whether he should close his eyes to bask in the content feeling or keep looking up at his boyfriend. He supposed it was a pretty privileged problem to have, though.

"Not really. Just slow." Huffing out a sigh at the thought of school, he finally let his eyes fall shut, leaning a bit into the hand in his hair. "Theater classes are alright, but all the general crap sucks. I am literally never going to need calculus in my life. Ever." 

"Yeah, but don't you start skipping classes again. You'll lose credits, even if you manage to pass." 

Banri groaned, followed by a "yeah, yeah." 

After that, they fell silent. It was the comfortable kind, though, filled with the sounds of Juza's soft breathing and the occasional hum Banri let out. He usually wasn't the type to get his frustrations out with such mundane activities, but–

Exceptions could be made, he supposed. Plus, it was undeniably working, so he couldn't complain. 

Opening his eyes once again, Banri found that Juza looked considerably relaxed—his head leaned back, eyes closed, and a small smile resting on his face. It was a rather nice sight, really, but Banri still wanted a bit more of his attention.

So, reaching a hand up, he tugged a bit at Juza's hair. When he looked down, though, the hand resting on Banri's head ceased motion, and he was quick to complain.

"Oi, I didn't tell you to stop," he warned, and the other man merely chuckled before continuing.

"Bossy," he muttered in response, and Banri just stuck his tongue out and pinched Juza's cheek.

"Don't be an ass, or I won't take you to that new bakery that opened up in town."

And on God, if Juza was a dog, his ears would have flattened with his tail hidden between his legs at that remark. His expression fell into what could only be called a pout, and Banri couldn't help but snort at the sight.

"Yuki said the pastries there are really good," was all he had to say, as if that would sway Banri in his favor at all.

"If by  _ good  _ you mean disgustingly sweet, then sure."

Despite the remark, though, he finally sat up—and immediately missed the warmth of Juza's body, but whatever. The look in his partner's eyes was kind of pathetic, so he decided he really had no say in the matter.

When Juza gave him a puzzled expression, he only rose to his feet, reaching for his discarded jacket. "C'mon. Let's head over before it closes."

And, funnily enough, Juza was on his feet in seconds. It was almost cute… or, well, it was actually  _ incredibly  _ endearing, but. Details, details. 

"Wait," Banri called before his boyfriend could even go looking for his shoes. Pausing, Juza raised an eyebrow at him in response, watching Banri step closer to him. Without another word, the brunette pulled him forwards by the collar of his shirt, catching him in a kiss that was gladly reciprocated. Juza's hands once again found their way into his hair, and he just gave an approving hum before pulling away. "Once you eat the crap at the bakery I ain't even gonna get close to kissing you 'til you brush your teeth, so hopefully that'll hold you off."

Though flushed, Juza still managed to frown at that. "It's  _ good, _ " he repeated, as if the words would change Banri's mind at all.

"You're gonna get fuckin' cavities one day, dude."

...Though he said that, Banri did end up kissing Juza after their date. It was just too hard to resist when that idiot looked so damn  _ cute  _ whenever he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always super appreciated!!!
> 
> u can find me at @kuroddin on twitter... i talk abt a3 a lot lately ahshsjh


End file.
